Memories Of A Broken Heart
by Inmate XIV
Summary: They were both nothing more than entities in his Heart. Wishing Fire's Memory Challenge, Ven/Xion
1. Curiosity

**Theme : Curiosity**

* * *

_I'm sorry Roxas, Axel. All of you. I really am…but I have to go. You'll forget me, but don't worry about that. _

Xion swallowed, looking around the awakening station that was part of Sora's Heart. He knew there was more, there had to be more of his Heart, but she hadn't been able to access it quiet yet. That was one thing she hadn't been able to understand. It hadn't been long since she came here, not long at all. And yet, it felt like an eternity with no one to talk to. That was the one thing that was wrong with this place. She wasn't able to find a way out. But it was nice here, and she didn't mind.

She shut her eyes, trying to think back, trying to see into Roxas's mind, and see what was happening. If she could.

No. It wasn't working anymore. When she had first gotten here, she had been able to shut her eyes and see what was happening to Roxas. The first time, he was fighting Riku. The second time, he was lying on the ground. Now…she couldn't see anything. Just darkness, that was all she saw when her eyes were shut.

Xion opened her eyes again and sighed, looking around the stained glass of Sora's awakening station. She could see Kairi, and Riku on the glass, surrounding him, and two other creatures, a duck and a dog, she didn't remember who they were. But she had seen them in dreams…running around with Sora, but she never heard what they were called. She looked up in front of her, only to find a door in front of her.

Out of sheer curiosity, Xion walked closer and pushed the door open with her whole body, seeing as though it was so heavy and it wasn't working with just her hands. She entered a room that was pure white, almost like the walls of Castle Oblivion. In the middle of the room was a throne, which held a boy in it. He seemed to be asleep, because he didn't lift his head when she entered.

"Roxas?" she asked, staring in shock at the boy. He looked like Roxas; he looked just like Roxas! But…his clothes were different. He didn't wear the Organization's coat, instead he wore black and white clothing, a charm in the middle of his chest that symbolized he was a Keyblade Wielder. He couldn't be Roxas…he looked like him, and he might wield a Keyblade like Roxas, but there was something about him that made her know that he wasn't.

"Are you okay?" she asked, reaching over and touching his shoulder, shaking him gently. She didn't get a response, so instead of trying to go further, she sighed, and sat down next to the throne he slept in, curling her legs up to her chest and shutting her eyes, hoping that somehow, this place would bring her some comfort. In any way.

* * *

**Don't worry; I still love my OTP more, but I felt like giving VenShi a shot. I'm quite neutral on this pairing, I neither love it or hate it. Why am I doing this challenge again?**

**...FOR CRACK, BITCHES. FOR CRACK. That's why. **

***Ahem.* Leave me a nice little review? I would love that if you could. :)**

**- Silver Dawn **


	2. Friendship

**Theme : Friendship**

* * *

Friendship was something Xion felt like she wasn't hadn't been able to experience in a very long time. No matter how long it had really been, it seemed like it had been eternity upon eternity since she had seen Roxas and Axel…and she wondered how they had been doing.

The day that the boy in the throne woke up gave her a little more hope. She hadn't even thought he would wake up…and yet he had. It hadn't taken long for him to do such actions, somehow, it only seemed like a day or so before Xion looked back up toward him and found that his eyes were open, and he was rubbing his head as if he didn't know where he was.

"Oh!" he cried out, on finding her sitting on the floor, staring up at him, "Sorry…you scared me. Do…I happen to know you? You look a little like my friend Aqua."

Xion shook her head sadly, drawing herself up off the floor and up to her full height. "No…you don't know me. And…I don't know anyone named Aqua, either. Sorry. But it's okay…you remind me of one of my friends, too. His name was Roxas."

The boy seemed to think, but then shrugged, "I've never met anyone by that name, either. Oh, by the way, I'm Ventus! What's your name?" He put a hand out in front of him, and yet, Xion was very hesitant to take the Roxas look a like's hand.

She slowly let herself take his hand, and shook it, "I'm…Xion. Nice to meet you Ventus."

He smiled, "You can call me Ven, if you want."

Xion nodded, "Okay. That would be great. It's nice to be friends with someone here." She stopped herself, realizing that she had just met him and that she couldn't consider him a friend yet. Swallowing, she opened her mouth to apologize, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm use to Roxas and Axel being there for me…not a total stranger. I guess you wouldn't really be considered my friend yet."

"Well, I consider you a friend," he said, shrugging to her, "I mean, might as well. There's no one else here but us, right? Or at least, as far as I can see. So we should at least have someone to be friend with."

Xion couldn't help but at least let herself smile, "Really? Okay…t-that would be great! It would be nice to have someone here for me."

"That's exactly how I feel."

* * *

**Well, as you already know, I'm going to have a few slow updates until I can get my computor fixed, and that shouldn't take long. I'll just have to come to the library everyday and do this...yeah, that's what I'll do. Plus, my mom wants to go to my grandma's everyday for at least an hour, so I might be able to get some stuff done there. Yay!**

**Peppermint-N-Spice : Lol, I was planning it, and no one knew it! xD Clever girl I am...not really. Heh, I'm not really sure why I always image Sora's Heart this way, but for some reason, I do. :P I'm strange. Very strange. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Gotta do something for the crack. xD Lol, I just needed to get this out. **

**Andreas455 : Yeah, I think I'm already addicted, but I'm not going to publish anymore until I'm done with this and Beautiful Dawn. ;D**

**Formery Chilltown : Lol, thank you. XD**

**13NeverForget14 : Well, I wanted to do this challenge again, but I already did RokuShi the first time...so I figures, why the hell don't I do VenShi? Glad you liked it! :) Becuase crack is awesome. **

**...Don't do drugs, children.**


	3. Pity

**Theme : Pity**

**A/N : Um...sadish-happy chapter? Sweet and sour chapter, for sure.  
**

* * *

"…And no one remembered you after you died?" Ven clarified, repeating the painful memory to her once more. Xion nodded her head in return, staring down at the designs on the Awakening Station sadly, "Xion…I'm so sorry. I really am. I didn't think that could ever happen to anyone. Really, that's terrible."

She only shrugged, holding her indifferent posture and hoping he didn't see the sadness in her expression, "None of it is your fault. You…really shouldn't be apologizing to me, Ventus. I think what happened to you is worse. Not being able to wake up and everything. It really is."

Everything between the two went silent, for maybe all of ten seconds. After that, Ven reached over and poked her in the side. Xion yelped.

"Oh, so now we're having a pity party, huh? Well, if we're starting a contest, I think your story's sadder!" he smiled at her, trying to get the girl to cheer up, a little, if anything.

Xion stared at him, wondering where all the happiness had suddenly come from. She always wondered how he could do that…just; go from sad to happy in less than a minute. It was strange, but Xion had to admit, it was cute when he did that.

A slow smirk started to spread across her face, "No, you're the one with the sadder story, and you know it! I mean, I'm dead, but you, you're technically still alive. What if they end up finding your body, Ven? Then what?"

"Well, who are they?"

Xion stopped once more, considering what it was she should say in response. "Well…them! Whoever it is trying to find your body! There must be someone!"

"I really dunno," Ventus said, smile suddenly fading. Though, he didn't lose the kindness in his voice, or in his eyes, "I just have a strange feeling something bad might happen soon. You ever get that feeling?"

Xion let her smile leave her face, no traces of it remaining. _Of course I do._

* * *

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Hehe. Why thank you. ^-^  
**

**Andreas455 : Yeah, he does. Sora makes friends easily, so I figure Ventus does too. In a way.  
**


	4. Lust

**Theme : Lust**

**A/N : Sorry for the really weird chapter. I just didn't feel like putting anything really perverted in this. So I just gave Axel a perverted mind. Understandable? ;W;  
**

* * *

"_Axel! Stop it!" Xion remembered laughing, as the man pushed Roxas, who in response, pushed her. He said something else that was perverted, and pushed the blond further toward Xion. Roxas laughed. "Axel that's not funny!"_

"_Then why are you laughing, Xion? Huh?" the red haired man pushed further, Xion almost felt as if she were being pushed off of the ledge of the clock tower. She giggled again; there was no real answer to give him. Maybe it was because he was really funny, and perverted. She had grown use to him being that way, though. No harm done. _

"_Now children," Axel stopped pushing, cleared his throat, and sat straight as if he were teaching someone. "Nobodies are not really nonexistent beings. They are really little products of lust given to the world by Kingdom Hearts." _

_Everything went quiet for a few moments, before Roxas asked what Axel was even talking about. The laughing continued; it hadn't even made sense, to any of them. Not even Axel knew what he was trying to say anymore. _

Xion sighed, she really needed to either stop thinking about the past, or quit letting her chest squeeze whenever the thought of Roxas and Axel were brought up. She hated thinking about the good times, just because whenever she did she wanted to cry. Yet, she never let herself. Not in front of Ventus. He thought she was stronger than that. How she wished she really were.

They had found another place to go; it was Destiny Islands. Or, it was the Destiny Islands that Sora remembered. Most of their time was spent there, because it was peaceful there. And Ven liked to play in the sand and watched the sunset. Xion still liked watching it set. That was what would make her think about Roxas and Axel. If there wasn't a sunset, she could block out her thoughts of them for a while, but then of course the sunset would eventually come, and that's all she would be able to think about.

"Xion!" Ven called out, reaching over and shaking her arm. "Hey, Xion~. You okay? You haven't been listening."

"I'm…" she stopped, trying to consider if she were really okay or not. "I'm just fine Ventus. Just…lost in the sunset."

"Okay, then."

* * *

**Walker Of Nothing : Thank you!  
**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, that's true. I think both stories are equally sad.  
**

**Andreas455 : Yeah, they are.  
**

**LovelyLadyAnne : Hehe, same here. ;)  
**

**Springirth Dale : I agree, I think most stories in KH are sad. :'(  
**


	5. Happiness

**Theme : Happiness**

**A/N : The VenShi unfolds~! Hope you're happy to hear it! I know I'm happy to start it. :D  
**

* * *

"Xion, are you really happy here?"

Xion stopped what she was doing (and all that really was was thinking) and looked at him. Ventus had bowed his head, and stared at the ground. She scooted closer to him and tried to get a better look at his face, to make sure he wasn't crying. He turned his head away from her, though.

"Well, Ven…" she started, unsure of how she should answer his question. "I guess I am, I miss Roxas and Axel, but I'm glad that I was able to meet you. I just wish that there was some way for us to both be whole again, though, I don't think there is, is there?"

He shook his head. "I know you're not happy here, and I wish there was something I could do about it Xion. I don't like seeing people sad, like the way you are. It makes me feel bad, like I've done something to you, or someone close to me has done something that might have hurt you."

"Ventus…" she reached over and tilted his chin up, only to find the clear streams of tears leaving his eyes. "Ventus! Don't cry…there's nothing for you to cry over. Please, Ven. Don't cry."

Ventus buried his face in his hands and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. Terra use to call me over emotional…sometimes he called me a cry baby…but I think he was joking. Terra's dead now. How can I…I want to fix that! I can't seem to contact Aqua; I've tried my hardest to find her when I dream. It doesn't work. What should I do Xion?"

She looked down at her hands and slowly started to open and close them with no real reason for doing so. "I…I really don't know Ventus. It's me who's sorry. Before I came, you weren't sad. You slept."

"I didn't like all that sleeping." Ven confessed. He brought his head up, and then put it back down. "I'm sorry, again. You don't need to see me like this."

"It's okay," Xion reassured, patting him on the back. When he looked up at her, he saw her smiling.

"Xion…" he trailed off, and looked at the ground again. Xion looked in the same direction, and then felt something pressing against her cheek. Ventus had kissed her. Wait, Ventus had kissed her?

A moment of silence was shared between the two, Xion really didn't know what she could say, and Ventus was too embarrassed by what he had just done. Before Xion even knew it, he was up and running away from her. She looked toward the direction had had run in, and started to run after him.

* * *

**Walker Of Nothing : Yes, I always thought he did, lol. XD  
**

**Andreas455 : Sora's fight with Roxas hasn't happened yet, and I doubt the Organization members would be there too. All of the members except for Roxas and Xemnas, would fade into nothing. Or at least, the ones you don't see in 3D did.  
**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : This challenge only has eleven themes in it. :) Yes, I know, I have a lot of weird chapters. :3  
**


	6. Despair

**Theme : Despair**

**A/N : Sneaky Silver is sneaky. **

**No time to reply! Sorry! D:**

* * *

Xion looked.

She looked.

And she looked.

Yet, she couldn't ever seem to find Ventus. It was like he had disappeared into Oblivion. Wait, could people with Hearts do that? Xion was pretty sure they didn't fade to Darkness. Didn't they just die, and leave a body behind? That's what Axel had once explained.

She was ready to just give up and sink into a bottomless pit of despair without anyone there. She hated being left alone and without Ventus. She was sure that he was the only other person in Sora's Heart besides her…

Xion sucked in her breath and shut her eyes for a moment, then cried out. "Ventus! Where are you?"

No response. There wasn't a voice, there wasn't a figure, and there wasn't a rustle of the trees. It felt like things had just stopped. Like time had stopped.

"Xion…" a voice behind her whispered. It sounded like Ven, so that's why she turned around. Instead, her eyes were met with a pair of amber ones; ones much like Xemnas's. That was all she could compare it to. "Well…you are exactly how Ventus described you. That idiot must know more than I think he does. Funny how that works."

"Who're you?" Xion asked, taking two steps away from him. She swallowed nervously and took another step away. "And where is Ventus? Do you know where he is?"

The boy in front of her shrugged casually. "Yes, I know Ventus, but I don't know where he is. I've been wondering that myself, actually. He was with you, wasn't."

"He ran away…" Xion bit her lip and stared at the grains of sand on the ground. "He was with me, but then after we got done talking, he ran away. I don't honestly know why…" _Because he kissed me_, she thought about adding, but didn't. She didn't want this boy suspicious of anything. Xion wasn't sure of what kind of boy he was anyway.

"Hm. Doesn't sound like him." The boy kicked the sand. Xion looked up at him, and noted he looked just like Sora, only with darker hair, and paler skin. And of course, the eyes. Amber meant Darkness. Darkness meant evil.

"Really though, who are you?" Xion pushed, hoping to get an answer out of him. Maybe he could tell her more about Ventus.

"I'm…Vanitas…" the boy muttered, barely loud enough to hear. For a moment Xion thought that he had said Ventus, but he made it clear when he looked up and said it again.

"How come I haven't been able to meet you before this?" Xion asked, letting her guard down around him. There really wasn't much that he could do to her to hurt her, so she saw no real point anymore to stand ready for him to attack. No real reason at all.

"I've been living in the Darkness in Sora's Heart. I just can't go here and there between Light and Darkness, so of course you haven't met me yet." He stopped and glared. "Anymore annoying questions?"

"No…" Xion said. Really, what was his problem? He was really a total jerk.

Vanitas stared at her, then rolled his eyes and turned away. "C'mon, follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"To find Ventus. Idiot's ran off again. Seems like that's the only thing he knows how to do right."


End file.
